Intercambio
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Las palabras de la profesora rondaban en su cabeza, haciendo que odiase el tan famoso intercambio de regalos cada vez un poco más. "Tienen que buscar algo que represente a aquella persona, acompañada de una justificación. Solo cosas buenas pueden ser expresadas" Porque solo ella tenía la maldita suerte de que le tocara Brick Him.
1. Momoko

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! The PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Intercambio**

* * *

 **Momoko**

* * *

Fic **dedicado a Himeko03,** solo porque me cae bien xD. Y porque hace un tiempo me dedico un fic y yo también quiero hacerlo. Espero te guste aunque la pareja central no sean los azules, prometo recompensarte más adelante:)

* * *

Akatsutsumi tamborileaba los dedos en su pupitre, fastidiada. Por primera vez no prestaba atención en clase. Se limitaba a fruncir levemente el ceño, aun no estaba segura si de enojo o preocupación. O ambas.

Y es que, ni de joda. Ella no lo haría. Simplemente, _no_ podría. Había muchas malditas cosas que se entrometían en su cometido. Y no era simplemente su orgullo. _Él_ era Brick. _Brick Him._ Su enemigo letal. Ella simplemente no podía hacer lo que –desgraciadamente –le había tocado. El destino probablemente quería cobrarle algún delito que cometió en su vida pasada, porque eso no era justo que le sucediera en esos momentos.

Prefería que _Santa_ le trajera carbón. Pero que por el primer dios en turno que pasara, ella no podía hacer _aquello._

Suspiró, recordando lo sucedido.

── _Muy bien. ──Había dicho la profesora. Era una mujer medianamente joven y de buen carácter, la maestra más amable de todo el curso.──Como sabrán estamos ya en fechas muy navideñas y se aproximan las vacaciones. Y en mi clase tenemos cierta tradición._

 _Ella ya la conocía. En esa institución los maestros, aunque eran muy buenos profesores, eran muy serios y no eran dados a celebrar fechas que no estuvieran obligatoriamente estipuladas en un calendario escolar. Debido a eso, como en otras escuelas, no celebraban con bailes navideños, intercambios de regalo, etc. Se limitaban a él último día de clases, darles la ultima hora libre, charlar entre amigos y comer tal vez dentro del salón un pedazo de pizza. Así de patético. Pero, en toda esa institución había una jovial maestra que le daba clases únicamente al último grado de preparatoria, cuya persona al parecer era la única que tenía cierto espíritu navideño._

 _Debido a que no había muchas cosas interesantes, era bien sabido que la profesora Asuka realizaba un intercambio de regalos siempre en las fechas cercanas a navidad. Todo el mundo deseaba poder estar en su clase al menos durante ese periodo. Ella había pasado toda la preparatoria esperando poder ser parte de ello. Le emocionaba._

 _Además, todos siempre decían que los intercambios de la profesora Asuka eran muy especiales y las experiencias que se vivían en el eran las mejores. La voz de la mujer de sus pensamientos._

── _Se trata de un intercambio de regalos. ¡Todos participaremos! Me imagino que ya todos conocen la dinámica. Así, pasaré a sus lugares para que cada uno tome su respectivo papelito, pero, ¡Nadie puedo abrirlo hasta que yo diga lo contrario!_

── _Esto es estúpido._ ── _No necesitó girar su rostro para saber quién era aquel que había susurrado aquello, acompañado de un resoplido de fastidio, pero aun así lo hizo. Brick Him permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y la gorra tapándole los ojos. Se sintió estúpidamente avergonzada al pensar que le parecía sexy la postura en la que se encontraba. Ese era su oscuro secreto. Brick le parecía bastante guapo._

 _Pero seguía siendo un imbécil._

 _Cuando la profesora terminó de pasar con los papelitos dio la orden._

── _Muy bien, chicos. Sé que ustedes conocen la mecánica de esto, pero yo la hago un poco diferente._

 _Fue ahí cuando todos prestaron atención._

── _El regalo debe ser realizado por ustedes mismos. No debe ser comprado, tiene que ser algo especial. Así que tienen que pensar muy bien, porque tiene que complacer a la persona._ ── _Se escucharon algunos quejidos de disgusto._ _Ella seguía bastante entusiasmada._ ── _Y no es todo. Debe estar acompañado de una justificación._

── _Una… ¿Justificación?_

── _Sí. Deben expresar algo que admiren de esa persona. Solo cosas buenas pueden ser expresadas. Y para hacer esto más interesante, a aquel no obedezca la orden que acabo de dar, le quitare un punto en mi materia._

 _Más sonidos de inconformidad se escucharon y no entendía porque. Tal vez solo eran personas amargadas y frías como Brick._

── _Muy bien, entonces, es hora. ¡A abrir los papelitos! ¡Tienen cinco días para a partir de mañana!_

 _Ella con emoción y los ojos brillosos se dedicó a realizar la acción, leyendo el nombre de su persona secreta._

 _Brick Him._

 _Y todo se fue al carajo._

Y ahí estaba ella, sin poder creer su suerte. Su persona secreta, era Brick Him, su peor enemigo. No solo de Blossom, sino de ella. Desde que los tres diablillos Him habían llegado a la institución su vida –y la de sus queridas amigas, Miyako y Kaoru. –se había convertido en un circo. Ellos habían llegado con la extraña cháchara de querer integrase a la sociedad, y como una forma de redención, asistirían a la escuela –como si aquello realmente fuera un castigo. –Pero tan pronto como se encontraron con ellas, fueron su objeto de burlas. Era como si el ADN que compartían entre ellos les llamara los unos a otros.

 _Como almas gemelas._

── ¿Pero qué boberías estoy pensando?

Abatida, centro su mente en el regalo. No, eso era lo de menos. La segunda parte era aún peor.

¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrarle algo bueno a ese idiota? ¡¿Cómo?!

Decir que le parecía guapo era demasiado personal. Y ese imbécil se burlaría de ella hasta el fin del mundo. Pero era lo único bueno que le encontraba. Pero no podía fallar. Fallar implicaría que la maestra le quitara un punto. Y además, ¡Ella era Momoko Akatsutsumi, señores! No se pondría a llorar por ese simple hecho. Se rompería la cabeza de ser necesario para cumplir su cometido. Por más embarazoso que fuera.

* * *

── ¡Estoy muy emocionada por esto, chicas! ── Miyako parloteaba alegre. De las tres, era la que más disfrutaba esa fecha. Por segundo, considero el hecho de cambiarle a su persona secreta. Seguramente eso no apagaría su espíritu navideño lo suficiente.

Pero no sería así.

── ¿No están emocionadas, chicas?

Ella formó una falsa sonrisa.

──Claro que sí. ──Y en parte no era todo mentira. No todo era malo. ── ¡Quiero saber de quién soy persona secreta!

── ¡Yo igual! ── Chilló Miyako. ── ¿No estás emocionada, Kaoru?

La pelinegra gruño.

── ¡Anda, que si te emociona! ──Dijo Miyako, no creyéndole. ── ¡Bueno, pero no importa! Ya quiero comenzar a hacer mi regalo. ¡Estoy segura que se sorprenderá! ¡Ya lo tengo todo en mente!

──Realmente estás emocionada, ¿Eh? ── Dijo Kaoru. ── ¿Pues quién te ha tocado?

Ella les miró sonriente.

──Es un secreto.

── ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No me digas que estás con esas niñadas de no decir quién te tocó!

──Eso le quita la emoción, Kaoru.

── ¡Anda, cuéntanos!

── ¡Que no!

── ¡Momoko, dile algo!

La pelirroja carraspeó. Tenía curiosidad, pero temía que si obligaban a Miyako a decirle quien era su persona secreta, luego le preguntaran a ella y en tal caso, no tendría derecho a negarse. Y ella aún no quería decirles quien era su persona secreta.

── Creo que Miyako tiene razón, Kaoru. Debemos esperar.

La pelinegra resopló.

── Pero que aburridas son. ──Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. ── Pues entonces yo tampoco les diré. ──Ellas no cedieron. ── ¡Bueno, ya! Siquiera díganme que le van a regalar. Así tal vez puedo adivinar de quien se trata.

La rubia pareció pensarlo.

──Mmmm… bueno. ──Aceptó. Estaba segura que aunque le dijera que le iba a regalar a su persona secreta no lo adivinaría. ── Una prenda.

──Claro. Debí adivinarlo. ── Desde que Miyako estaba en el taller de costura de la escuela no paraba de hacer tantas prendas de ropa como se le ocurrían. ── Pues yo compraré el regalo. Me importa una mierda que me bajen un punto.

── ¡Kaoru! ¡Ten algo de espíritu navideño!

── ¡Pero si no soy buena haciendo nada manual!

Miyako resopló.

── ¿Momoko? ¿Qué harás tú?

Ella suspiró.

── No tengo idea. ── Aceptó. ── Digamos que… mi persona secreta es algo complicada. No la conozco muy bien. ──Mintió. ── Pero ya me las arreglaré.

── Seguro que sí. ── Asintió Miyako, positiva. ── Bueno, chicas. ¡Me voy! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! Tenemos solo cinco días para hacer nuestro regalo.

Miyako rió maliciosa.

──No sé porque me parece demasiado sospechoso. ── Murmuró Kaoru mientras veían a la azul alejarse animadamente.

* * *

Momoko pasó el resto de los días muerta de miedo. Ella iba a hacerle un maldito regalo a Brick Him. Ya lo había analizado y estaba segura de que muchas cosas pasarían. Primeramente, sus admiradoras la desgarrarían viva. Después él se burlaría de ella pública y dolorosamente. Y por último, ella se sentiría estúpida. Claro, las dos anteriores si sobrevivía a la tortura que las locas y peligrosas admiradoras del peligroso chico le darían. Esas chicas realmente tenían problemas.

Pero aun así, no quería echarse para atrás. No era como si le tuviera miedo al pelirrojo. Debía hacerlo, algo dentro de ella le obligaba a hacerlo. No sabía qué, pero algo la había incitado a terminar aquello. Y ahora, de camino a la escuela, se sentía bastante nerviosa.

Apretó en sus manos la caja envuelta en papel gris. No había escogido como envoltorio nada cursi con pinos, renos o siguiera colores navideños o figuras. No quería ninguna burla de parte del pelirrojo. Aunque bueno, sabía que eso sería imposible. Solo quería las menos posibles.

Miyako, como desde el primer día del intercambio, los ojos le brillaban inusualmente demasiado. Kaoru, como había dicho, había comprado el regalo. Todos parloteaban, al parecer, el malestar de tener que hacer ellos mismos había pasado y se había transformado en emoción. Ella ya hasta había olvidado el hecho de que también era la persona secreta de alguien, y ese alguien le daría algo. Pensó en su regalo. Se había esforzado en hacerlo, aunque hubiera sido para el idiota de gorra roja. Incluso había pedido ayuda de su abuela.

Apretó la caja contra su pecho.

── ¡Muy bien! ── Dijo la maestra, con las manos en las caderas. ── ¡Es hora de comenzar con nuestro intercambio!

Resonaron algunos chillidos de exaltación, pero ella solo sintió un nudo crecer en su estómago.

── ¡Pero haremos esto más divertido! ── Anunció. ¿Es que esa mujer no paraba nunca? ── Todos pondrán el nombre de su persona secreta sobre su regalo. Después todos saldremos del salón y uno a uno entrara para esconder el regalo de su persona secreta. Una vez que estén todos escondidos, volveremos a entrar y buscaran sus regalos. Quiero que pongan también su nombre dentro, así su persona secreta sabrá a quién agradecerle.

Casi todos chillaron emocionados, apresurándose a seguir las indicaciones. Ella con nerviosismo e intentando que nadie viera lo que escribía en el papelito, siguió las indicaciones. Una vez terminado, escogió a parte donde había pegado el nombre del destinatario contra su pecho. Salió del salón con todos, parloteando emocionados.

Ella apretaba el regalo contra su pecho hasta que por fin fue su turno de esconder el regalo.

Aquello no duró demasiado. Cuando el último chico salió del salón sin su regalo todos se amontonaron en la entrada de la puerta. Cuando la profesora Asuka volvió a abrirla, todos entraron corriendo, chillando quien sabe cuántas cosas. Fue entonces cando el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros. ¿Y si se había sobrepasado con su regalo? ¿Y si el pelirrojo se lo tomaba demasiado mal? Se había tomado ciertas libertades con ese regalo que no sabía como harían reaccionar al muchacho. Ella nerviosa, se limitó a mirar a Brick, quien por alguna razón también la estaba mirando. Se sobresaltó. Desvió mirada y se dedicó cada quien a lo suyo.

Aunque a ella no le costó demasiado.

Un blanco sobre estaba pegado en su butaca, con su nombre escrito con una letra ni fea ni bonita. Supo de inmediato que era un chico. Y dedujo que el muy bruto le hubiera dado dinero y lo hubiera metido en un sobre por no saber que darle. Pero al abrir el sobre se dio cuenta de su error. Había un papel dentro. _Una carta._

Levantó la mirada para ver si alguien la observaba, pero todos estaban demasiado ofuscados buscando sus regalos. Se sintió aliviada no quería leerla ahí, rodeada de personas que pudieran entrometerse. Para ella, las cartas eran demasiado íntimas y le apenaba que la vieran leyéndola.

Tímidamente comenzó a recorrer las letras con sus rosados orbes.

 _La primera vez que te vi, creí que eras débil solo por ser mujer y que eras una cría llorona. Instantáneamente, deseé odiarte. Fue lo que me enseñaron. Además tenías unos ojos muy extraños, con una mirada inocente y aniñada. Me parecías una idiota total, quería destruirte a como dé lugar. Pero después me di cuenta que a pesar de tu apariencia frágil, no podía derrotarte. Fuiste mi tormento a partir de ese día._

Momoko levantó la mirada, sorprendida. ¿Acaso… también le había tocado ser la persona secreta de su enemigo? Buscó una cabellera pelirroja y una gorra roja, pero este al parecer aún seguía buscando lo que le pertenecía. Ella apretó los labios, nerviosa. ¿Por qué hablaba como si estuviera diciéndoselo a Blossom? No podía ser que él supiera la verdad. Sintió el impulso de cerrar la carta e ir a encararlo. Pero no podía, había muchas personasy era peligroso hacer aquello en ese momento. Bajó la mirada al papel.

 _Nuestras batallas se tornaron infantiles. Llegaron a un punto en que comencé a disfrutarlo, a hacerlo por diversión. Atacaba la ciudad solo para volver a verte. Me gustaba ver tu mirada de molestia hacia mí, decidida a detenerme por atacar lo que amabas. Tu sentido de justicia y protección siempre llamaron mi atención. Disfrutaba pelear contra ti y darme cuenta que crecías en fuerza y habilidad al igual que yo. No entendía y me parecía excitante como a pesar de tener esa apariencia tan frágil podías hacerme caer de bruces al suelo, claro que yo seguía siendo más fuerte, como hasta ahora. Pasarte de ser una molestia a lo más interesante que yo hubiera visto. Tenías toda mi atención en ti._

 _No me di cuenta de en qué momento deje de odiarte. Mis hermanos y yo terminamos por alejarnos de ese mundo. Sé que ellos, al igual que yo, se sentían confundidos. Sigo sin entender que cambió._

 _No tarde en reconocerte en este lugar. Te conocía ya demasiado. Tu mirada te delataba. Aprendí cosas de ti que no imaginaba. Tenías una voz amigable cuando no intentabas asesinarme. Tu risa podía ser demasiado fuerte, y eras extremadamente inteligente. Pero tu esencia seguía siendo la misma: La estúpida chica que piensa en los demás antes que ella misma y odia la injusticia._

 _Tal vez fue tu ridícula actitud lo que me hizo cambiar. Al final tu determinación si llegó a mí._

 _Y respondiendo a la estúpida petición de Asuka: Creo que lo mejor de ti es tu determinación a proteger siempre lo que amas. El cómo tu mirada puede cambiar de inocente a suspicaz y peligrosa. Debo admitir que eso es demasiado sensual para tu propio bien. Es por eso que es divertido provocarte._

 _Ahora debes de preguntarte a que viene todo esto si se supone que te odio. Yo tampoco lo sé. No sé qué siento por ti, pero no es lo mismo de hace tres años. Es igual de fuerte, pero distinto. Nunca lo había sentido y no sé cómo explicarlo. En realidad, esta carta es culpa del idiota cursi de Boomer. Seguramente ignorarás esto. No te culparía. Solamente quema la evidencia de lo que he dicho y olvidémoslo._

 _Y por cierto: No dejaré de joderte la existencia. Ya te dije porque me encanta hacerlo._

Y para terminar de confirmar lo que era obvio, leyó con una estúpida sonrisa y las mejillas rosas _Brick Him._

Se quedó mirando las letras, y no pudo evitar releerla. Soltó una risa nerviosa. Tímidamente ella levantó la vista, encontrándose con sus penetrantes ojos rojos mirándola.

Él desvió la mirada.

Ella se sonrojó.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

 _Holi!_

 _¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Me esforcé, ya que soy un desastre y no he publicado nada cuando lo tenía planeado. Al principio quería que esto fuera un One-Shot, pero mientras lo escribía, terminó siendo un Short-fic. Bueno, un Three-shot. Así que, felíz regalo de navidad atrasado n.ñ y felíz año nuevo a tod s. Les deseo lo mejor para este 2016. Gracias por siempre tenerme paciencia._

 _Los quiero._

 _¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_

 _Miss Nutella :)_


	2. Brick

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! PowerPuff girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** mucho cliché xD

* * *

 **Intercambio**

* * *

 **Brick**

* * *

Estaba irritado. Muy irritado. Para empezar él ni siquiera celebraba esas estupideces. Su _madre –_ entiéndase todo el sarcasmo en la palabra – con fea cara de chimpancé deforme, nunca les enseñó aquello. Y su estúpido _padre_ –el afeminado idiota que usaba maquillaje, entiéndase, HIM. – mucho menos. ─ Brick aún no entendía porque HIM era el _padre_ y no la _madre_ si era el que usaba maquillaje. ─Apenas unos años atrás se había enterado de la existencia de la dichosa fecha que llamaban navidad. Mojo, al ser un animal salvaje y despreocupado –literalmente, un animal con cada letra de la palabra. – No había contribuido mucho para que ellos supieran algo de cualquier fecha festiva, y HIM, al ser el ser más malvado y casi líder de los villanos de Tokio, repudiaba todo aquello.

Para sus hermanos y él, salir del crimen había sido algo extraño. Todo aquello era un mundo nuevo para ellos. Por eso no entendía porque cojones las personas hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo ahí estaba él, metido en ese rollo del estúpido intercambio. Y es que, simplemente, no era solamente era el hecho de que la profesora le hubiera obligado –de verdad, se atrevió. A él. El temido Brick Him. ─A participar en aquello. Era el nombre que había leído en el papelito que había escogido. El _jodido_ nombre. Menuda suerte tenía.

.

. .

. . .

── _No pienso sacar ningún papel._

 _La mujer frunció el ceño._

── _¡Oh, no cielo! ¡Lo harás!_

 _Él no sabía que odiaba más. Que le estuviera llamando de esa manera, o que le estuviera retando. Brick permaneció inescrutable, quieto, en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados. La mujer frente a él, le miraba con paciencia. El pelirrojo se atrevió a mirar a sus hermanos, quienes ya habían sacado sus papelitos correspondientes. El bufó y rodó los ojos. Por más buena que estuviera la maestra, el no movería ni un solo dedo para tomar el estúpido papel._

── _Vamos, Brick. No me moveré de aquí hasta que tomes tu papelito._ ── _Repitió la mujer, poniendo frente a su cara el contenedor con el montón de papeles blancos. El desvió la mirada._

── _No pienso hacerlo._

── _Es una bonita tradición._

── _Es una ridícula tradición. ── Contradijo._

 _La profesora Asuka levantó la ceja, como retándole. Él le sostuvo la mirada durante largos segundos, hasta que ella sonrió. No de una manera bonita. Más bien como esas sonrisas que Kaoru le dedicaba a su idiota hermano mediano antes de responder con uno de sus vivaces e irónicos comentarios que dejarían al moreno con la palabra en la boca y gruñendo molesto._

 _Aún así, le sostuvo la mirada. Y entonces la mujer le murmuró algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente. Entrecerró la mirada sobre ella y viceversa. Ella le miraba con una sonrisa inocente, como si no hubiera acabado de amenazarlo. Las mujeres eran seres malévolos de los cuales pudo haber aprendido tácticas de persuasión y tortura en sus tiempos de villano para combatir con la líder de las PowerPuff._

 _Con cara de malas pulgas, estiró el brazo, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada. A él no le cohibía retar a sus superiores, después de todo era un RowdyRuff Boy Z. Claro que no le encantaba la idea de que esa mujer se atreviera a tomarse esas actitudes con él._

 _No abrió el dichoso papelito hasta que la profesora estuvo lejos de él, quería aparentar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo –aunque el en el fondo, sabe que la curiosidad se remueve en su interior. ─ por lo que no lo mira, lo ignora y cierra los ojos. Cierra los ojos hasta que la voz de la_ _mujer se convierte en un murmullo y entonces, lo hace. Con disimulo, desdobla el pequeño papel y lee el nombre escrito pulcramente._

 _Momoko Akatsutsumi._

 _Y entonces maldice a su serte y a esa mujer._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

Y ahí estaba él, con los brazos cruzados, el semblante más serio de lo que le gustaría reconocer y mirando disimuladamente a la pelirroja dueña de la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza. Porque, desde que tiene uso de razón, esa pelirroja no había hecho más que causarle _problemas._ Porque sí, él lo sabe. Esa pelirroja chica de ojos rosados, no es nadie más que Blossom, su eterna contraparte y rival. Y no llega a entender como toda la estúpida gente ciega de Tokio, no se da cuenta de que es en realidad ella. Para él era tan fácil reconocerla. No necesitó mirarla dos veces para saberlo. Él sabría quién es ella aunque estuviera disfrazada. Algo dentro de él la reconoce. Incluso, al llegar a esa escuela como medida de reformación para él y sus hermanos, se sorprendió de verla ahí.

De todas las escuelas en Tokio, había parado en la misma que ella. ─ Aunque, probablemente era una maña del alcalde para tenerlos vigilados. ─ Era como si el destino estuviera jodiéndoles, diciéndoles _Lo siento, chicos. No pueden escapar de las garras del otro._

Y con esto, lo comprueba. De las 35 personas que hay en el salón, Momoko Akatsutsumi es su persona secreta. Ni siquiera Miyako o Kaoru. _Momoko._ Lo que es igual a _Blossom._

 _Su Blossom._ Con la que luchó incansablemente por largos años. Y a la que ahora tendría que hacer un puto regalo.

── Joder…

* * *

Tan solo llegar a su apartamento, el chico se tiró al sofá. Sus hermanos claramente habían notado su mal humor y habían decidido dejarlo en paz ─ ese par de idiotas sabían lo que les convenía. ─ Ya que no lo incluían en sus bromas y chistes que en ese momento le parecían estúpidos.

── ¡Te digo que Matsuri está buenísima! ── Dijo el de ojos verdes. ── ¡No seas amargado! ¡Tiene una hermana! ¡Igual de buena!

El rubio le miró con repugnancia.

── ¡Y mira! ── Dijo, sacando varios papeles arrugados de la bolsa del pantalón y poniéndoselos muy cerca del rostro.── ¡Teléfonos de chicas! ¡Sus amigas!

El rubio los apartó de un manotazo.

── ¡Quita, imbécil! ── Gruñó el menor, pero fue ignorado por el pelinegro, que comenzó a buscar entre los papeles con una sonrisa malévola.

── ¡Y no me vas a creer lo buen hermano que soy!

Boomer rodó los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo. Butch conseguía un millón de chicas y luego quería que saliera con alguna de ellas para no tener que soportarlas él solo.

── ¡Te he conseguido _su_ teléfono! ── Le puso el papel frente a los ojos.── ¡Es amiga de ella!

── ¿Su teléfono? ── Cuestionó, extrañado. Comenzaba a preguntarse si su hermano estaba tomado a esas horas del día. ── Pero, ¿De qué mierda hablas, Butch?

── ¡Ah, con que con esas andamos! ¿Haciéndonos los despistados? ── Él sonrió pícaramente y pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio. ── ¡De tu novia la azulita sentimental y llorona!

Boomer enrojeció a límites insospechables, y se apartó bruscamente del moreno.

── ¡Mierda Butch, no digas estupideces! ── Gruñó, girándose para evitar ser visto. Butch pateó el suelo.

── Demonios, creí que eso te animaría. ── Dijo. Se encogió de hombros y dejó el papel en la mesa. ── ¡Bueno, dejaré esto aquí! Ya que _no_ te interesa. ── Dijo, con bastante sarcasmo, ante lo cual el rubio se fue refunfuñando, sentándose de malos modos en el sofá junto a su pelirrojo hermano.

── ¿De qué diablos hablaba aquel idiota?

Boomer tosió.

── ¡N-Nada! ── Se apresuró. ── ¡No es como si lo que dijo es verdad! ¡Bubbles no me gusta ni nada!

Brick rodó los ojos. Su hermano era tan obvio y estúpido. Tanto Bucth como él sabían desde hace mucho que su hermano menor se sentía atraído hacia su contraparte. Mucho antes de intentar reformar su vida de villanos. Así como él sabía que lo mismo ocurría con Butch ─ aunque el mediano fuera menos vergonzoso y anduviera diciendo por todos lados lo estupendo que le parecía el trasero de su contraparte. ─ Así que terminó riendo de Boomer.

── ¿Q-Qué?

── ¿Es que crees que soy estúpido? ── Cuestionó Brick, a lo que el rubio negó frenéticamente.

── ¡Qué no es eso!

── Boomer, no me jodas. ── Rodó los ojos el mayor, cambiando de canal sin cesar. ── ¿Sabes que a mí me importa un carajo tu vida amorosa, no? Haz lo que te venga en gana. Ya estás mayorcito. Puedes tirarte a la rubia el día que quieras.

El rubio parpadeó, y entrecerró la mirada sobre él, tal vez intentando ver la mentira dentro de esa oración. Pero Brick era sincero con el idiota. Ahora que técnicamente no eran enemigos de esas chicas, no le importaba si Boomer intentaba algo con la rubia. Claro que él menor no estaba acostumbrado a que Brick le permitirá eso así como así, por lo que le miró indeciso y cambió de tema.

── ¿Quién te tocó en el intercambio de Asuka?

── Si vuelves a preguntar eso despídete de la llorona. ── Aunque Boomer pudo haberse molestado, rio, ante lo que él frunció el ceño.

── ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El rubio carraspeó, acallando su risa.

── Supongo que no te ha agradado la persona.

Brick sabía que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a Boomer, pero algo dentro de él, siempre hacía que terminara contándole todo. O gran parte de las cosas ─Y él sospechaba que el rubio terminaba intuyendo lo que él no le decía─ Por lo que terminó siguiendo la conversación que el menor entablaba.

── Es complicado. ── Sentenció, fingiendo poco interés. Pero Boomer sabía que eso era solo una postura de su hermano.

Boomer alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que no le desagradaba del todo? Eso era nuevo. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?

── Ella está acostumbrada a celebrar esas cosas. Yo las odio. ── Dijo, aun con ese semblante de indiferencia. ── Y es estúpido que tengamos que hacerlo nosotros mismo. Será complicado, supongo.

Y fue otra cosa desconcertante para el rubio. ¿Brick estaba… preocupado? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? El pelirrojo normalmente haría lo que él y Bucth: comprar el regalo. ─de hecho, probablemente ni siquiera lo compraría. ─ Porque, aun estaba fingiendo perfectamente que no tenía el más mínimo interés en aquello, normalmente ni siquiera repararía en el hecho de que sería complicado. Solo lo compraría –o lo robaría, o no lo haría. – sin pensar en otra cosa, para quitarse de encima eso.

──Entonces, ¿Piensas hacerlo? ¿ _Tú mismo?_

── Eso dijo la loca de Asuka, ¿No?

Vale, sí. Pero ni siquiera él seguiría esa regla. Entonces, recordó que él había dicho que "Ella está acostumbrada a celebrar esas cosas" _Ella._ _Una chica._

Una traviesa sonrisa surcó el rostro de Boomer.

* * *

Cinco días después, Brick se sentía acorralado.

Los cinco días pasaron más rápido de lo que a él le hubieran gustado. Ahora se debatía entre entregar el estúpido papel y simplemente romperlo y decirle tanto a la profesora como a Momoko que esas cosas no iban con él y que no quiso participar. Pero una parte de él, una minúscula parte, –una no tan minúscula, en realidad. – quería entregar el dichoso sobre y ver qué pasaba. Además, él no estaba seguro de querer ver el rostro de decepción de su contraparte al no recibir nada.

¡Pero es que esas joterías* eran cosas de tipos como Boomer! ¡Él no podía ir por la vida entregando _ese tipo_ de cartitas a una chica! ¡No él, el hijo de HIM, el villano más malvado! ¡No él, el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys Z! ¡ _Mucho menos_ a su enemiga letal, Blossom! ¡Todo eso era culpa de Boomer! Aún no entendía porque había seguido su consejo.

.

. .

. . .

── _Así que, Blossom, ¿No?_

 _Él se atragantó con su saliva pero logró ocultarlo bien fingiendo una tos. Aun se preguntaba como Boomer pordía simplemente adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza o la de Butch. Boomer había acertado sin que le mencionara absolutamente nada obvio._

── _¿Qué te hace pensar eso, bobo? No es ella._

── _Dijiste que era una chica._

── _¿Tienes idea de cuantas hay? No es precisamente ella._

── _Pero._ _Insistió._ _¿A qué otra chica te podría interesar darle…_

 _Boomer no terminó la oración porque el pelirrojo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa._

── _No me interesa darle un regalo a Blossom._ _Boomer tragó saliva. Su hermano era divertido cuando no estaba molesto. Pero en esos momentos era peligroso. Por lo menos había confirmado su teoría._

── _Vale, vale. Cálmate._

 _El rojo volvió a su lugar en el sillón._

── _Además._ _Añadió el mayor._ _Yo no sé hacer nada de esas cosas._

 _Boomer se lo pensó unos segundos._

── _Puedes darle una carta._

── _¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? ¡Eso es para mandilones*!_

── _Pues es lo más fácil que puedes hacer._ _Brick gruñó, desparramándose más en el sofá. Se quedaron callados hasta que el rubio, aburrido de que el mayor no se decidiera por un canal, se paró y se dirigió a la habitación de Butch._ _Puedes intentarlo._

 _Luego, el menor lo miró son sorna y habló con bastante sarcasmo en la voz._

── _Aunque, claro que no te interesa darle un regalo a Blossom._

── _¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!_

 _Brick tomó lo primero que encontró y se lo arrojó fuertemente al rubio que volaba rápidamente hacia la habitación del mediano. Cuando escuchó el quejido de dolor se sintió mejor y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, y aunque su ceño estaba fruncido y su semblante daba terror al mismo miedo, estaba realmente pensando en la idea de Boomer._

 _._

 _. ._

 _. . ._

Y así había terminado él con un sobre blanco en la mano. Le había costado los cinco días enteros terminarla. La hizo y la volvió a hacer casi cien veces, hasta que la mano le dolió y su cerebro ya no supo que poner en el estúpido papel. Pero es que, ¡¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?! Debió haber hecho lo mismo que sus hermanos, simplemente, comprar el regalo.

Por eso, Cuando Asuka dio la orden de salir para ocultar el regalo de la persona, se sintió aliviado. Era mejor que dárselo frente a todo el mundo. Y aun así, sentía como si todos lo supieran, y como si supieran que era exactamente lo que decía la dichosa carta ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Tal vez.

Una vez que todos habían ocultado su regalo correspondiente, se fue hasta el otro extremo del salón, intentando evadir a la pelirroja. Fue ahí cuando el peso de la realidad cayó sobre él y fue consciente de todo lo que había escrito ahí. Sintió la tentación de colgarse de un poste, pero, era demasiado tarde.

Decidió ocuparse mejor en buscar su regalo, cosa que no fue nada difícil, y por lo menos la persona había tenido la consideración de no poner un envoltorio cursi con figurines navideños y colores pastelosos. Sin mucho entusiasmo, abrió el paquete encontrándose una bufanda roja extrañamente tejida. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un papel en el interior de la caja, con una pulcra letra que se le hacía bastante conocida de las tantas veces que le había robado los cuadernos para copiar tareas y simplemente, para hacerle pasar mal rato a _la dueña._

Tragó saliva y buscó con la mirada cierta pelirroja que ya se encontraba leyendo su carta, por lo que prefirió volver su vista a su regalo, precisamente, a la hoja de papel.

Y lo primero que hizo al abrirlo, fue ir hasta el final para comprobar su teoría con una sonrisa sarcástica.

 _Momoko._

Y sip, y el destino era muy retorcido. ¿Haberse tocado el uno al otro?

 _Espero no te tomes esto a mal. Me tomé la libertad de agregar esto a mi regalo, ya que creo que vale la pena._

 _Nunca creí en tus supuestas ganas de integrarte a la sociedad, ni me interesa por qué lo hiciste, solo sé que ahora lo estás haciendo y al final es lo que importa, ya que tú y tus hermanos no han causado ningún estrago hace ya casi un año –exceptuándome a mí y a mis amigas ya que al parecer somos sus objetos de burla. – y eso ha hablado bien de sus intenciones._

 _No sé qué fue lo que te hizo querer cambiar, pero me alegro que así lo hayas decidido. Eso me hizo volver a tener esperanza en las personas, pues nunca creí que el villano más temido de Tokyo pudiera dejar su orgullo de lado para hacer lo que has hecho._

 _Y ya que Asuka-sensei lo pidió: Creo que lo mejor de ti son tus ganas por defender tus propósitos y la fiereza con que los logras. No por nada pasaste de ser un crío que hacía bromas cutres y estúpidas, a ser el villano más poderoso de la ciudad. Espero que realmente tu cambio sea sincero, ya que si te lo propones sé que lo lograrás, como ya te lo dije. Solo encuentra la motivación necesaria, yo creo en ti._

 _Momoko._

Sin saber exactamente que sentir, Him levantó la vista para enfocar a la chica del moño al otro extremo del salón leyendo su carta con una leve sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas. Akatsutsumi levantó la vista buscándole con timidez.

Él desvió la mirada.

Ella se sonrojó.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

 _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?_

 _¿Extraterrestres si quiera?_

 _Vale, confesaré que ni yo misma recordaba esta historia, hasta que ayer me pasé por mi perfil (Sepa Dios porqué xD) y le di una checada a mis historias, solo para recordar viejos tiempos cuando era una escritora responsable (?) Aunque no sé si alguna vez lo he sido xDD, y que me voy dando cuenta que no he terminado esta (Quiero decir, muchas xD, pero esta ha pasado ya un año) y dije: Miss Nutella, eres despreciable, termina estga historia de inmediato. Y aquí lo tienen. Bueno, sigo trabajando en el final, que ya tengo un poco avanzado._

 _Mmmm, se que quieren explicaciones... pero no las tengo xD. Vale, la escuela y el trabajo me están matando, apenas hoy salí de vacaciones. Bueno, ayer. Espero poder seguir actualizando historias que tengo pendientes ahora que tendré un tiempillo libre, solo ténganme paciencia. Nunca dejaré una historia inconclusa._

 _En fin, gracias a los que han leído, si es que hay alguno. Esperemos nos leamos pronto._

* * *

 _*Acá en México a una persona gay se le llama despectivamente "joto", por lo que joterías vendrían siendo cosas que hacen los gays. No me mal entiendan, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de las preferencias sexuales de las personas, al contrario. Solo fue una simple expresión, ya que mis chicos tienden a creerse muy machos xD._


End file.
